Talk:Titan Station
hey there is something mixed up here ,how can the sprawl be near of the aegis VII cluster if the city is in a Saturn's moons? please comment. The Sprawl is the nearest space station to the Aegis 7 cluster, so it could takes days if not weeks still to get there. Gorvar 22:10, December 18, 2009 (UTC) What?! "Three years after Isaac escaped the Ishimura, he is on the Sprawl in it's hospital." WHAT?! whait why the hell would issac be in the hospital of the sprawl? i don´t get it plz some one comment. :Consider the mental health of our beloved protagonist - hallucinations, dementia, and I expect severe Post Traumatic Stress Disorder - and the likelihood of I. Clarke requiring extensive physical and mental therapy doesn't seem quite as surprising. Additionally, a more sinister possibility is that the E.D.F., or elements therein, moved in, took Isaac into custody, certified him as insane, and committed him to a asylum in order keep the Second Aegis 7 Incident from the public. Auguststorm1945 22:18, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok now i get it cool! thank you, one more quetion do you think that the sprawl "incidebt" was caused by a new marker found or the sprawl has recovered the ishimura like in the galerie and there had some necromorphs or something else? what is your opinion? We're going into the forum department with that though, so i'll just make this brief and leave it at that. Guessing the EDF found Isaac, and perhaps the extraction group, with vidlogs on the Necromorphs, they could see those necromorphs as perfect weapons, soldier that dont die. My guess is they took the Red Marker to the Sprawl, where the shit hits the fan again.Gorvar 10:50, January 23, 2010 (UTC) OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! there will be a ZOO in the Sprawl!!! and animal necromorphs!!!! read these. oh and yes the sprawl will be infected whit necromorphs because of the ishimura itself that will be found driven in space and thaken into the sprawl but how the necromorphs are "activated" its still unknown but you will play inside the Ishimura again. Adriano Tomás Portugal 15:57, April 24, 2010 (UTC) I think it says Isaac was also in a Coma during his 3 year stay at the Sprawl. (CrackShot 02:19, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ) I just goin to say... that the ishimura was brought to the sprawl probly if the escape pod had a link to it. so they brought the ishimura to the sprwal and the scientists went to look inside it, noticing how there r hazmat and biological hazrad plastic rap on the walls and floors. and since the sprawl had a "marker maker" on it they have markers on the sprwal which the necs. could be alive agen and turned the scientists into them then spread to the sprawl. Holy crap with a capital C! Animal Necromorphs? Would this affect their behavior and instincts? Necromorph-X 16:56, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Theres a Story On Deviant Art theres this artist (look up Leksbronks) who does a story that starts out very similar to how this is sounding. you should read it, its very good, effing trippy near the middle but very well written Metaron Isard 17:17, January 23, 2010 (UTC) 'New pictures' Hey guys i have uploaded some High res pictures enjoy =D Adriano Tomás Portugal 14:34, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Nice! The more I look at these, the more excited I get. DisMEMBAH 16:05, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Gravity on Sprawl When you look at the second part of the E3 Dead Space 2 Demo where Isaac fights Unknown Necro Form 2 where he flies out of the building. He flies out like it's some kind of vacuum, the Gravity is Zero and the Air Meter reads 120 seconds aproximativelly. I understand the part that Titan has no Atmosphere (breatheable i mean) but, Titan is 3 and a quarter times larger than the Moon so the gravity should be at least twice as lower as Earth's not Zero Gravity. --CryGame-- To CryGame: Actually size doesnt matter when it comes to gravity, what matters is mass. Titan is mostly made out of silicone that means its gravity is about 0,14 G. Moon is smaller it has iron core and it has 0,25 G. Anyway there should not be a zero gravity area on Titan itself (every object will be slowly dropping to the ground). The Sprawl is not actually on Titan. It's an orbiting space station. Samplane123 23:49, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Name Shouldn't it just be "Sprawl" and not "The Sprawl"? I mean people say the USG Ishimura, but we don't have a page called "The USG Ishimura". -- Reignfire 03:40, August 23, 2010 (UTC) No, 'Sprawl' doesn't sound correct, and besides, it is officially referred to as 'The Sprawl' not 'Sprawl'. Samplane123 14:46, August 23, 2010 (UTC) I heard it called 'Titan Station' in 'The excavations' trailer -- Matt98 12:28 January 2, 2011 (UTC) Maybe Titan Station is NATO for The Sprawl.Sniperteam82308 15:55, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Dead Space Salvage I heard that another comic or movie is coming out around the same time as Ignition and Aftermath. Its called Dead Space Salvage and it takes place a little after Dead Space and around the same time as Aftermath, i only think this because the USG O'Bannon did not come accross the Ishimura, so it must have already been gone. So this is what we all thought, that the Ishimura was destroyed, but i guess we were all wrong and it could be a massive signifigant role in Dead Space 2. Anyway, so in Salvage the C.E.C and the E.D.F are both searching for the Ishimura, hoping to find its death defying cargo. So they have blockaded the Aegis VII system and are on the search 100%, though the Ishimura has some how vanished into thin air. A small team of salvagers/ asteroid miners, find the Ishimura, basically dead in space, though still drifting. They board the ship, and the rest is a mystery. I think this comic/film will be a big push toward the 2nd game. and i hope that all the games and characters mash up in the 2nd game. (Extraction: Lexine, Mcneil, Weller), (Dead Space: ISSAC) :There's already an article about this: Dead Space: Salvage. -- Reignfire 01:02, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Renaming to 'Titan Station' Shouldn't this article be renamed Titan Station? It's called Titan Station far more commonly throughout the game, and is the official name of the station. : It's officially known as the Sprawl, and apart from a few instances I don't actually remember it being called Titan Station. That said, could always simply make another page that's directed to here, so two birds, one stone. Lintire Infobox Can we use Ishimura's infobox for Titan Station? :Preferably not, as that is a ship infobox. Auguststorm1945 17:20, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Space station is technically a space ship. Komodo Saurian 18:56, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :::I was not aware that Titan Station possessed engines, navigation systems, and a crew. Nor does it appear to be shockpoint capable, or able to move at all for that matter. I do agree that an infobox template would be worthwhile; would not a station infobox be preferable? Auguststorm1945 22:37, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::By definition space station is a space ship. But in any case, we can just make a new template. Komodo Saurian 23:58, February 7, 2011 (UTC) How did the infection spread so quickly? I think it took few days before the necromorphs infested the whole ishimura in Dead Space. But how did it happen... so quickly? There is several million people in the titan station, it could have taken atleast a week or a month to infect the whole colony. Any theories? Actually, if you watched the video from the DS2 demo or on the DS2 single player screen, the man talking said the infection lasted only a few hours. This being said, the infection must have been created shortly after Isaac was put under stasis. Captain Bradman 20:18, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Yes I know that, but by the end of Dead Space 2 the whole planet was probably (by the looks of it it was) infested by necromorphs. How did it happen in such short time, a planet as big as titan station should have taken weeks or even months to fully infestate the whole populace, given the size of the sprawl. It's not a planet; it's a Space Station. Yes, it's far, far bigger than the Ishimura, and it's a large city, but it's a very, very compact space, with practically every structure and building appearing to be linked in some way. The necromorphs are fast and agile; it's not surprising the entire station was wiped out so quickly. Besides, we don't really know how much of Titan Station was infected by the beginning of the game; for all we know it could have been going on for hours before Isaac is woken. 20:39, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Project Annex is a room. Removed references to "Project Annex." Project Annex was a room in the government sector, nothing more. See the Project Telomere logo on the floor of the room where Isaac first sees the Titan station marker for proof that the marker chamber was part of the Project Telomere area. Guidelines for Proper Wording of "the Sprawl" This guide is not meant to insult the intelligence of the editors on this wiki, but to be a quick reference for new editors or anyone who forgets. ---- 1. The official name of the Sprawl is Titan Station, "the Sprawl" is merely a nickname that became more commonly used due to it's popularity. 2. The correct way to type the nickname is "the Sprawl"; "the" is not to be capitalized. Don't ask me why, but this is the format in use the most on this wiki, as well as what has been established in published media regarding Dead Space 2. I went through about 4 different gaming magazines with previews on Dead Space 2, not once was "the" in "the Sprawl" capitalized. 3. The nickname is "the Sprawl", not "Sprawl". When linking to this article via the words "the Sprawl", "the" is to be included in the link, as it is part of the nickname. :Right: '' Isaac murders things on the Sprawl. :''Wrong: '' Isaac murders things on the Sprawl. Note: When linking to this article, one must redirect the link due to "the" not being capitalized outside the article's title. This can be done by inserting the Sprawl Alternatively, you can just redirect it to "Titan Station" like so: the Sprawl 4. The Sprawl is not a ship, it is a space station, and thus is not to be italicized under any circumstances, even when referring to the place as "Titan Station". 5. The title of this article is an exception to the first rule, don't let it confuse you. All wiki titles are to have the first and last words capitalized, no matter what. (This goes for any titles ANYWHERE) ---- ''If you see the Sprawl in an incorrect format throughout this wiki please take a second to fix it. Consistency is a very important part of an encyclopedia. -Taco 19:42, August 2, 2011 (UTC) : Am I correct to assume that we do the same thing when linking any article with a title that begins with the word "the"? : Example 1: Isaac wanted to become friends with the Hunter, but he knew that his Plasma Cutter would be jealous. : Example 2: The Hive Mind became upset after its attempt to hug Kendra ended tragically. Isaac only made matters worse by thinking the Hive Mind wanted to kill him. In reality, it just wanted to give Isaac a big hug and become his Necrofriend. : "Example 1" is the correct method, right? I just wanna be sure. Thanks! :D Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 22:07, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :: Yes example 1 would be correct. Like the Sprawl, "the" is not to be capitalized, but it is still part of the official name of the creature, and should always be included in the link. All links on the wiki should always include all parts of the linked-to article's title. The title of the Hunter is "The Hunter" so "the" should definitely be included in the link name. :: -Taco 00:53, August 10, 2011 (UTC) ::: Cool, thanks again. :) I've been unsure about that for a while. Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 18:42, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Yes I agree it can all be very confusing, especially to someone like me who learned proper grammar through video games and books instead of paying attention to my English teacher. If you ever have any uncertainties about wiki grammar policies ask our Canadian boss, that's what I did. I'm sure Haege won't mind if it helps better the editors on the wiki. ::: -Taco 18:46, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :::: Oopps! I just realized you wrote this, and after I already asked you another grammar question. :/ My bad. I'll be sure to follow your advice in the future. :D I myself learned proper grammar through teachers, video games, and the Internet. It also helps that I'm naturally proficient in English. :) However, that doesn't mean I never encounter any problems. :::: -- Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 02:44, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::: It's fine, just try to default to Haege if you have grammar questions. I don't want to be giving you bad answers. There is a difference between having advanced grammar skills and just being a generally all-around intelligent person. I am the later, Haege is both. Anything he tells you regarding grammar be sure to drop my way, no matter what it is. I make plenty of mistakes and always am looking to improve, even on trivial things. -Taco 03:00, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::: Sure thing, Taco. -- Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 04:41, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Ishimura Just noticed and wondering how many else did but in both the gallery images that have the ishimura in them it's facing the wrong way (stern towards the titan shard) 14:59, April 2, 2014 (UTC)